Dance Until The Sun Rises
by NacaMichio
Summary: After thier last failed mission Sam takes this one to heart. Does it help that the dancer they are helping didn't mention that half the townsfolk are vampires and her nephew keeps them in check as a settled down hunter's son?Can Sam save the new hunter?


**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural**

**Note: This was actually written based on a screenplay my friend wrote of a spinoff of Supernatural. Eric was supposed to be Sam's son. That didn't stick when she told me to write this story so I hope you like this version. She did.**

**I got angry one night and extended what I originally wrote so that it was really long. Then I realized that it staryed from being about Sam and Dean so this may go on for a long time. I do not know when I am going to finish but enjoy in the meantime. :)**

**Prologue…. **

Eric clutched the steering wheel tightly. His sister sat in the backseat asleep. The car ran okay for being in a fender-bender only minutes before. Eric knew he was only supposed to drive before sundown with a sober adult but since their father left two years ago it was hard to come by a sober adult.

He would rather get his learners permit taken than his mother taken to jail. Or that's what he assumed would happen if they caught him driving at nine o'clock at night without a proper license. He squinted at something in the road and before his eyes the person who had been at least twenty feet away was suddenly in front of him. He swerved and couldn't correct himself in time. The car slammed into the tree and enveloped in black. All Eric knew was the pain in his face and chest.

Dean looked in the mirror. He was sickly and grey pale with dark circles under his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sam who was driving. Sam looked like he was in the same condition. Their last mission had been a ghost haunting a giant mansion that the owners enherited. A little girl living there died in Dean's arms even though Sam had tried his hardest to save her. Dean knew that the reason Sam had agreed to drive was to take his mind off of the girl. Dean saw Sam glance at him and smiled.

"Hey, how about we stop and get some pie, hmm?"

"We just stopped an hour ago, Dean. You had three cheeseburgers and six orders of fries. I'm not stopping. That and we are in the middle of the desert. There's nowhere to stop." They were in the desert in Texas, headed to a place where a dancer had been seen being chased by a man her age in a suit. It wouldn't be weird except people had reported that she was getting sickly and tired and angry. She wasn't acting like herself. She normally devoted hours and days to her dancing but she had only been in a few days every week. They even said her once brown eyes appeared red if in the right light.

"Ok my turn. Switch." Dean smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"No, Dean, I'm driving."

"No offense but the last time I saw you drive I ended up in a coma."

"That's not fair, Dean. You know it." He wasn't smiling even though Dean was.

"Lighten up, Sam. I just want my car. Pull over and switch me places."

"No Dean. I'm driving." Sam shouted. Dean punched the dash board and sat back crossing his arms. The song, 'You're the one that I want' from the movie grease came on the radio. Dean reached for the radio dial and Sam smacked his hand, "Don't touch."

"This song is gay!"

"You said yourself, driver controls radio and passenger shuts his piehole!" Sam gripped the steering wheel.

"Sam, you couldn't have saved that girl. There was no way. That son of a bitch fought till the end and if I hadn't of gotten there you wouldn't have even found her or her sister. You saved her sister, that's all we could ask. Stop the car." Dean turned to Sam.

"No." Sam started driving faster and locked the doors. Dean looked at the radio then smiled mischievously.

"I got 're multiplyin' and I'm losin' control.'Cause the power you're supplyin',it's electrifyin'!" He sang at the top of his lungs. When Sam didn't stop Dean sang the next part even louder. Sam finally flipped the radio off.

"Shut up, Dean!" He shouted. Dean grinned even wider.

"Make me!" He continued to sing until Sam punched his hard in the face. Dean heard a sickening crack and grabbed his now gushing nose, "What wa' 'at?" Dean asked holding his bleeding nose.

"Made you shut up, Dean." Sam shrugged. At least he had relaxed.

"Now we have to pull over. I think I'm bleeding to death." Sam slowed the car and turned to look at Dean. This was ok he assumed since they were on a straight road in the middle of the desert with no one else in sight for miles.

"Let me see it." He nodded and Dean dropped his bloody hands. Sam leaned over to investigate it, looking from many different angles then he slowly lifted his hand and flicked Dean in the face, "Looks fine to me." He smiled and went back to driving as Dean wriethed in pain in his seat.

"What is friggin' wrong with you! Bastard!" He shouted.

"Oh you know that our parents were married, Dean."

"Wha' is the ma'er with you?" Dean asked, leaning his head back and pinching his nose.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me, Dean? I'm sick and tired of your crap! Ok, sick and tired. I'm driving so shut the hell up and deal with it!"

"Fine." They rode in silence for about an hour and Dean fell asleep. He woke when he felt the car starting to slow down.

Dean barely opened one eye to look at Sam. Sam stopped the car and leaned over the steering wheel, trembling violently. His hair fell in his face but dean could tell he was crying. Sam just sat there crying. Dean sat up, "Sammy?" He whispered. Sam didn't even stir, "Sam, tell me what's wrong!"

"I killed her, Dean." Sam let out.

"What? Look at me, what did you say?" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder and forced him to sit up.

"Dean, she was possessed by the demon, not her mother. I shot and the demon left the mother before my bullet hit. The demon entered the younger girl. The demon didn't shoot her, I did! I couldn't get the demon out. I killed that little girl, Dean!" He hid his face under his hair again.

"Sam, you couldn't help it. You tried, I know you tried, she knows you tried. Sam, you did what you could. At least you saved her sister and mother. If you hadn't been there they would have all died eventually. Sam, let me drive. You need to rest, now." Sam looked up and nodded, his face soaled from the tears. Dean thought of the time Sam had to kill a werewolf he had fallen in love with. This was worse than that. Dean turned away and got out of the car and went over to the driver's side as Sam scooted over to the passenger's seat.


End file.
